


Duty Calls

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda to Season 4 "For The Cause". Written in 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

She's leaving in the morning.

The thought is never far from Sisko's mind as he holds Kasidy in his arms, as they make love slowly and tenderly, as she at last lies sleeping next to him, wrapped in dreams where he can't follow. She's leaving in the morning, and if his suspicions are correct, there will be no going back--for either of them.

He's already begged her not to go, conjuring up fantasies of the two of them enjoying an impromptu vacation on Risa instead. But even before the words were spoken, he knew she wouldn't, couldn't, give in.

"I have to, Ben. The Tholians need these supplies." She didn't look at him as she spoke, perhaps afraid he'd catch the lie in her eyes.

Now as he keeps his silent vigil, waiting for the call which will in all likelihood take her from him forever, he realizes he doesn't mind that the woman he loves has chosen duty over him. As a Starfleet officer, he understands all too well. What bothers him is that her conception of duty is so diametrically opposed to his own.


End file.
